Prywatne niebo
by euphoria814
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Teen Destiel.


**Tytuł: Prywatne Niebo**  
 **Tytuł oryginału: Personal Heaven kkingofthebeach. livejournal 9206. html**  
 **Autor: kkingofthebeach**  
 **Tłumacz:: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Rating: R**  
 **Pairing: Cas/Dean**  
 **Zgoda: obecna**  
 **Ostrzeżenia: sugestia top! Cas, obaj nieletni, wspomnienie o używaniu alkoholu przez nieletnich**  
 **Podsumowanie: (AU szkoła średnia) Dean i Cas zostali wplątani w grę '7 minut w niebie' – i czego się spodziewacie po dwóch napalonych nastolatkach w zamkniętej przestrzeni?**  
 **NT: Dla Bingo 2014 prompt 25, gdzie postaci są w jednym wieku niezgodnie z kanonem... to maleństwo tłumaczyłam dwa lata temu i dzisiaj rano przygłaskałam tekst, chociaż pewnie nie będzie widać xD**

* * *

Są w piwnicy Jo grając w '7 minut w niebie' i Dean czuje się tak, jakby wrócił do czasów, gdy miał tylko trzynaście lat. Różnica polega na tym, że wszyscy są nieźle pijani i właściwa impreza wciąż trwa poza ich małym kółkiem. To zły pomysł – Dean to wie, Jo to wie, każdy z cholernych graczy to wie – i to jest jedyny główny powód dlaczego to robią.

Jo wychodzi z szafy z różowymi policzkami i potarganymi włosami, Adam Milligan wywleka się za nią z zażenowanym uśmiechem i teraz to kolej Deana. Dopija resztę swojego piwa zanim sięga po butelkę na środku, mocno zakręcając nią. Nerwowe dręczące sekundy ciągną się, gdy butelka obraca się ciągle i ciągle, Dean gapi się na nią i modli, żeby to był ktoś z kim mógłby współpracować, atrakcyjny, ale nie za dobry jako przyjaciel, by uczynić to dziwnym.

Butelka zwalnia i oczy wszystkich skierowane są na nią, żeby zobaczyć z kim Dean zostanie zamknięty. Kiedy niepewnie zatrzymuje się, Dean spogląda na nią i jego usta otwierają się.

Castiel.

Jego najlepszy przyjaciel gapi się na niego zanim zerka w dół na butelkę jeszcze raz sprawdzając czy faktycznie wskazuje na niego, że nie przekołysze się jeszcze te kilka centymetrów w prawo i nie pokieruje Deana do Lisy zamiast niego. Ale butelka się nie porusza i Castiel też nie.

Nikt nic nie mówi, kiedy Dean podnosi się na nogi i żartobliwie porusza brwiami w stronę Casa, i wtedy gdy podchodzi do szafy i wsuwa się do środka, serce praktycznie bije w jego gardle. Mija tylko kilka sekund, zanim Cas wpada do środka i Dean zauważa Annę starszą siostrę Castiela, bezceremonialnie popychającą go zza siebie. Drzwi zamykają się i zewnątrz rozbrzmiewa dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza i teraz zostają tylko z czasem.

Cas przesuwa się na tył szafy, jego bok przylega do ściany i patrzy odrobinę ponad ramieniem Deana unikając jego wzroku. Jest ciemno, ale Dean wciąż może zobaczyć sposób w jaki jego włosy odstają bardziej niż zwykle po tym jak go popychano i w którymś momencie trwania imprezy Cas odpiął kilka guzików swojej koszuli.

To naprawdę nie jest sposób w jaki Dean chciał przyznać się do swojego niewielkiego zauroczenia - lub bardziej dokładnie, ogromnego cholernego afektu do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. To nigdy nie było tak boleśnie oczywiste jak teraz, ponieważ Dean przeważnie spychał to na bok, wmawiając sobie, że wcale się nie dzieje. Ale są zamknięci w niewielkiej szafce, obaj pili i Dean nigdy nie chciał nikogo pocałować tak bardzo.

Nie wskakuje na Casa tak jak chciałby to zrobić, bo to nie jest w porządku w stosunku do żadnego z nich. Nie, gdy to zmieni dynamikę ich przyjaźni w coś niezręcznego.

\- Co chcesz robić? – pyta Dean, ponieważ to bezpieczne pozwolić Casowi znaleźć wyjście z bałaganu, w którym się znaleźli. Cas tylko zerka z ukosa na Deana, jego brwi marszczą się.

\- Generalnie celem gry jest całowanie, obściskiwanie – cokolwiek przez siedem minut. – Dean połyka gulę w jego gardle, bo teraz Cas po prostu stara się go torturować.

\- Nie musimy się całować – mówi to tak czy siak, chociaż samo już to sprawia mu cierpienie i chciałby sobie nakopać za te słowa.

Cas stoi chwilę cicho wciąż po przeciwnej stronie, tak daleko jak tylko to możliwe od Deana. I nagle mówi coś, co Dean jest pewien, że sobie wyobraził.

\- Co jeśli chcę cię pocałować? – pyta i Dean otwiera usta jak ryba.

\- C-co?

Cas robi krok do przodu, aż tylko centymetry dzielą go od Deana, jego usta są niebezpiecznie blisko warg Deana i mówi cicho.

\- Mogę cię pocałować?

Dean nie może sformułować słów, tylko liże wargi i pochyla lekko głowę, i Cas sięga by odcisnąć na jego ustach niewinny pocałunek, zanim wycofuje się na sam koniec szafy.

Dean wciąż czuje jego dotyk i chce więcej. Posmakował i nie zamierza się poddać, chce brać brać brać.

Dean rusza do przodu, by naprzeć na Casa w rogu. Następnie pokrywa jego ciało, popychając na ścianę i muskając jego usta swoimi. Zmarnowali już dwie minuty chodząc na palcach wokół siebie i nie planuje zmarnować ani jednej więcej. Ręce Deana pewnie spoczywają na talii Casa, gdy łączy ich usta, poruszające się szybko i chaotycznie, wargi przesuwają się brutalnie, aż Dean wślizguje swój język do środka i liże usta Casa. Chłopak smakuje jak tanie piwo i resztki jointa, którego wypalił godzinę temu i Dean nie ma dość żadnego z nich.

Dean podnosi koszulkę Casa, żeby jego ręce mogły dostać się do skóry i jego palce zaciskają się tak mocno, że jest pewien, iż zostaną siniaki po tym jak skończą. Cas dociska się do Deana i jest tak dla niego otwarty, pozwalając mu lizać swoje usta i gryźć wargi i drapać paznokciami plecy.

Dean jest twardy i sączy się pod dżinsami, kiedy przesuwa się na szyję Casa i zaczyna wysysać czerwone znaki na ścieżce od obojczyka do szczęki. Cas tylko łapie go mocniej za ramiona i wydaje ciche, skamlące odgłosy, jego oczy zamykają się z lekkim jękiem, gdy Dean gryzie go w gardło i ramię.

Zostały trzy minuty – ktoś z zewnątrz krzyczy.

Dean dociska się do Castiela i obaj wzdychają na ten kontakt. Powraca do ust Casa i całuje go szorstko poruszając biodrami tuż przy nim. Czuje się śmiesznie i dziecinnie, desperacko próbując skończyć tak szybko jak to możliwe, ocierając się wciąż w ubraniach z językiem w ustach swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie potrafi się tym przejmować, nie kiedy Cas drapie jego plecy i łka, i uśmiecha się wokół jego ust.

\- Dean – sapie, jego biodra przyspieszają, gdy Dean przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej jednym brutalnym pociągnięciem. – Dean, potrzebuję cię… Potrzebuję więcej.

Dean myśli, że mógłby dojść w swoich spodniach wyłącznie od tego jak rozpustnie wygląda Castiel, od jego różowych ust i pół pocałunków-pół ugryzień, zarumienionej twarzy i szyi, półprzymkniętych oczu i źrenic rozszerzonych i czarnych. Przytakuje i pospiesznie wkłada nogę pomiędzy te Castiela, przytrzymując go w pasie, żeby mogli się lepiej dopasować.

\- Tak wyglądasz świetnie, skarbie, tak spragniony – paple Dean, słowa wypadają z jego ust, gdy mocniej pcha i głośniej jęczy. – No dalej, dojdź dla mnie aniele, dojdź.

Usta Casa otwierają się w niemym krzyku, jego ciało napina się, gdy drży w uścisku i Dean próbuje wyobrazić sobie, jak te same usta wyglądałyby wokół jego penisa. Wystarczy tylko kilka pchnięć, by doprowadzić go na krawędź. Jego ciało szarpie się, gdy przed jego oczami pojawiają się białe plamki, rozluźnia się. Pozwala sobie oprzeć się czołem o Casa i o ścianę za sobą, żeby uniemożliwić Casowi upadek wprost na podłogę.

\- Powinniśmy znaleźć następną szafę – mówi Cas, jego głos jest wciąż niski i odprężony. Dean powstrzymuje się od śmiechu i chwyta kolejny pocałunek, ignorując bałagan w swojej bieliźnie.

To wtedy ściana szafy usuwa się zza pleców Deana – ponieważ to nie ściana, ale drzwi i Jo szarpnięciem otworzyła je, i wypadli na zewnątrz wprost na podłogę. Zamiera z kluczem w dłoni i jej wzrok wędruje od pustej szafy do wciąż owiniętych wokół siebie Deana i Casa.

\- Pieprzone dupki, teraz będę musiała wywietrzyć szafę.


End file.
